


In Trade

by Missy



Category: The House of the Rising Sun - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Cat Houses, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treats, Prostitution, Vignette, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A short scene of life in the house.





	In Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganya/gifts).



“Do you mind if I take one of your peaches?”

“Nah. I’m going to be in with a guy for fifteen. Anyway, the fruit basket’s for everyone.”

“Right, sure.”

“Hey, don’t be nervous. We’re all family here – well, close as we’re ever gonna get to. If you need some advice, I’d be happy to help.”

“Neighborly of you.”

“I try to be.”

Every day’s the same here, one melting into the other – only the men are different, even when the girls are too. Yet they know all they have – one another, to look out for and support. Who else would?


End file.
